1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses used in conjunction with self-propelled machines, and, more particularly, to sulky-like carts that attach to outdoor equipment such as landscaping machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for attachment to self-propelled machines, such as power lawn mowers, provide a means for allowing a user to ride along with the machine. Such devices have been in use for many years and are commonly referred to as a “sulky.” A sulky typically includes a platform mounted between two wheels that is connected to the self-propelled machine by a tow bar.
For example, a sulky apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251 to Velke that employs a platform covering a single wheel located between the foot plates for the operator's feet. The platform is pivotally connected to one end of the tow bar along a vertical axis, allowing free rotation of the platform horizontally. The other end of the tow bar is pivotally connected to the mower along a horizontal axis to allow the platform and tow bar to move up and down with respect to the mower. Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0108686 by Mercurio discloses a sulky that features a seat and a buck-bar. However, both the Velke and Mercurio references disclose either one or two wheel sulkies. Such wheel configurations can be unstable because substantial weight (including that of the rider) is inherently placed upon the structure that connects the sulky to the self-propelled machine. Thus, if the connection between the sulky and pulling machine undergoes stress (e.g., difficult topography) or fails outright, the rider is likely to topple as the sulky suddenly pitches toward the ground.
Moreover, none of the sulky apparatus typified by the above references addresses the problem of too much tipping of the sulky away from the plane of the mower, tipping that could result in the dislodgment of the operator or overturn of the entire sulky.
Therefore, there is a need for a sulky that provides a stable, easy-to-turn platform for a rider and that dampens or offsets forces that may lead to tipping of the platform.